Conventionally, techniques are not available for managing service flows pertaining to business process execution. Such service flows are normally categorized as Best Effort (BE) flow or another high priority flow, and the priority normally varies with the state of the workflow instance. With the advent of 4G wireless networks in the realm of business process execution, the sheer volume of data to transfer and tasks to manage can potentially overwhelm conventional business process management arrangements.